Siete días
by Alhana Iris
Summary: Siete días, cinco estados. Ohio, Colorado, Wisconsin, Missouri… Dean lo mantiene en movimiento, ocupado, como si intentara borrar el rastro que van dejando, como si estuviera intentando salvarlos de algún tipo de catástrofe inminente. Siete días haciendo las paradas indispensables, acampando en moteles de mala muerte. Sam no se queja, al fin y al cabo, tampoco duerme demasiado.


**Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la CW, y yo no saco nada lucrativo de todo esto.

 **Notas** : Fic presentado al concurso de Wincest Infinito en el reto Happy Birthday, Dean! del grupo de facebook wincest infinito.

* * *

 **SIETE DÍAS**

Siete días, cinco estados. Ohio, Colorado, Wisconsin, Missouri… Dean lo mantiene en movimiento, ocupado, como si intentara borrar el rastro que van dejando, como si estuviera intentando salvarlos de algún tipo de catástrofe inminente. Siete días haciendo las paradas indispensables, acampando en moteles de mala muerte. Sam no se queja, al fin y al cabo, tampoco duerme demasiado. Han sido siete días, con sus días y sus noches (con sus pesadillas), desde Kansas, desde Jess, desde el incendio que destrozó una vida que él creía segura. Todo parece muy lejano. Y en esta especie de seísmo, Dean sigue siendo Dean. Hace bromas, todas escatológicas, se alimenta de comida basura y suelta sus típicas frases a la primera camarera que se le cruza por delante. Son esa clase de frases que podrían terminar en bofetada y que, sin embargo, con su hermano acaban en sonrisas maravilladas. Y Sam sabe. Que debería hacerle gracia y que debería lanzarle una de sus miradas de reproche. Seguir el juego. Sabe que Dean también espera una reacción: una sonrisa condescendiente o un "eres lo peor"; pero su cuerpo está paralizado, entumecido. Siente frío, una rabia que le congela los huesos.

Apenas es capaz respirar. El recuerdo de Jess es una cascada de hielo haciéndose añicos contra su pecho. Una coraza que ni siquiera los veinticinco grados centígrados de Arizona pueden derretir.

Dean le lanza miradas de soslayo desde la otra punta de la habitación mientras deshace la bolsa de viaje. Los ojos clavados en Sam: serios, pensativos, opacos. Se obliga a concentrarse en la pantalla del portátil. No quiere que su hermano lea detrás de sus disfraces. No puede hablar de ello y, sinceramente, duda que Dean tenga ganas de empezar ninguna clase de terapia. Entre ellos, las cosas siempre han funcionado mejor así, en silencio. Es otro de sus mantras: lo que duele no se dice, lo que escuece no se dice, lo que te mata no se dice, se combate. Así que se pierde en búsquedas y en páginas que no llevan a ninguna parte. No hay noticias de Ojos Amarillos, ni se esperan. A Dean no parece importarle y a Sam le queman las ganas de matar a ese hijo de puta. De algún modo, le cabrea que su hermano no comparta esa carretera. ¿No es esto lo que Dean siempre ha querido? Asfalto y disparos, matar monstruos, salvar vidas, buscar a John. Encontrar a John. Dean se ha pegado toda la vida buscando a su padre detrás del cazador, aunque Sam desistió a los trece años. ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿Por qué le empuja a seguir casos de mierda, en pueblos de mierda, en camas de mierda?

Dean se sienta en la mesa, a su lado. Le tiende una cerveza y Sam la coge sólo para no tener que abrir la boca, para no romper los hábitos que han construido. Se rozan con los dedos un instante. Su hermano tiene las manos calientes, ardientes. A Sam la coraza se le agrieta por dentro. Hay sabores y sensaciones que despiertan recuerdos, otros hábitos malditos, inconfesables. El momento pasa rápido, como si no hubiera sucedido. Pero Dean le mira. Atravesándole. Y no tiene que preguntar, porque ya sabe en qué está pensando. Sam ni siquiera es consciente de que se ha levantado hasta que están frente a frente. Su hermano sigue sentado y, a diferencia de otras veces, no parece asustado. Tiene los labios entreabiertos, una invitación que Sam acepta sin condiciones. Se apoya en los brazos de la silla, acercándose, respirando el aliento de Dean. En cuanto sus labios se tocan, la escarcha que le ciñe el corazón se evapora. Su hermano responde con ferocidad al beso, como si esto es lo que hubiera estado persiguiendo toda la vida.

Dean es calor a su alrededor, es fuego, es todo lo que precisa para volver a respirar. Sus manos rastrean la piel de su hermano, impulsadas por una energía magnética, mientras caen enredados sobre la cama. Sábanas incineradas, necesidad, fricción, y ese frío que tiene atorado en la garganta, en sus entrañas, se derrite en la boca de Dean. Se quitan la ropa consumidos de rabia, de dolor, de añoranza. Tan juntos que es difícil encontrar espacio entre ellos. La sensación de entumecimiento desaparece bajo las yemas de los dedos de su hermano. Es como si volviera a existir de nuevo, como si volviera a pertenecer al mundo de los vivos, así, con Dean sobre él, con Dean devorándole y bajando la cabeza hacia su erección. Con Dean lamiendo su polla y atrapándola entre los labios. Sam siente que el alma se le escapa entre gemidos inarticulados. Todos los fantasmas que le hostigan (Jess, John, Ojos Amarillos) desaparecen. Sólo importa la lengua de su hermano, que sube y baja, que le propulsa en una montaña rusa, mientras lo estimula con la mano. En cuestión de segundos, puede sentir el pulso que nace desde su ombligo, las palpitaciones previas al orgasmo. Pero no quiere terminar aquí esta vez, necesita más, necesita otra cosa. Se incorpora como puede y, con suavidad, arrastra el rostro de su hermano hacia arriba, hacia un beso profundo. Dean lo adivina con ese instinto que siempre le ha caracterizado. Se coloca a horcajadas sobre él (la mirada vidriosa, desenfocada) y presiona el culo contra su polla. La cabeza de Sam cae hacia atrás, contra el colchón. Dios. Cierra los ojos. La sensación de entrar en el cuerpo de Dean es devastadora. Todo le da vueltas mientras su hermano toma la iniciativa y se apoya en su pecho buscando un asidero, el impulso necesario. La piel le arde, la mente le arde, está en llamas. Se aferra al culo de su hermano mientras siente los primeros latigazos. Sam resopla, jadea, y sabe que no puede esperar. Coge la polla de Dean y lo masturba, desesperado. Se corre mientras su hermano le mira desde arriba, labios temblorosos y un estremecimiento que anuncia su culminación. Un gemido ahogado, demoledor, que le devuelve todo el calor que había perdido.

Caen rendidos uno encima del otro, con el eco del orgasmo resonando todavía en sus oídos. Sam se remueve y, de forma inconsciente, atrapa la mano de Dean entre sus dedos para mantenerlo cerca. No quiere desprenderse todavía de esa emoción, de esa conexión.

Porque fuera de allí, lejos de Dean, hace frío. Un frío aterrador.


End file.
